1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for scene-model-assisted reduction of image data for digital television signals, whereby a picture signal supplied at time t is to be coded, whereby a predecessor picture from a scene already coded at time t-1 is present in an image store as a reference, and in which the picture-to-picture information consists of an amplification factor, of a shift factor and of an adaptively acquired quad-tree division structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for the reduction of image data for digital television signals are known from the prior art as what are referred to as "hybrid coders" which are essentially based on two methods independent of one another which yield a hybrid coder in common, and see, for example, W. H. Chen and W. K. Pratt, "Scene Adaptive Coder", IEEE Transactions on Communications, Volume COM-32, No. 3, pages 225 thru 232, 1984; H. Hoelzlwimmer, W. Tengler and A. V. Brandt, "A New Hybrid Coding Technique for Video Conference Applications at 2 Mbit/s", Proc. SPIE Conf. on image coding, pages 250 thru 259, 1985; G. Kummerfeldt, F. May and W. Wolf, "Coding Television Signals at 320 and 64 kbit/s", Proc. SPIE Conf. on image coding, pages 119 thru 128, 1985.
These are: